mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Tetsusei
Elizabeth is a second-year student at U.A. High. Appearance She's a very small girl standing proud at 143cm/4'8½ and the physique to fit, being very slender with little-to-no noticeable muscle mass. Her slightly wavy mass of white hair reaches down to a bit above her knees and frames her face in a way that makes it seem a bit more rounded than it already is. In terms of clothing, she almost exclusively wears gothic lolita style dresses in darker colors, when she's not wearing her uniform/hero costume that is. Her face is stuck in a blank stoic expression, cracking only to express distaste or anger, smiling very very rarely. Of note is also her customized bandages she keeps wrapped around her forearms. Her left arm is severed above the elbow, and in it's place is a black high-tech prosthetic with artificial arteries going all through it, allowing her to control it with Hemomancy more finely. Personality She's a quiet, reserved, shy girl. However, regardless of her blank face, she's got a short fuse when it comes to anger and there are certain landmines that set her off really badly. However, in stark contrast to this, she is very gullible and sheltered, believing most of the things that she's told without much questioning which leads to interesting things when it's related to scary stuff, given that she can be something of an scaredy cat. Given her reclusive nature and sheltered childhood, she more often than not misses a lot of social cues and situational context. This becomes notable when it comes down to really delving on emotions, most of which she's unable to properly process and understand. Synopsis Before UA Elizabeth experienced a very troubled childhood filled with heavy and lengthy family history, loss of control of her own quirk and murderous mothers, she uses those events to propel herself forward in becoming a hero that people-especially her sister- can rely on. However that did not go without a toll, leading her to becoming scared of her quirk and making a promise to never use it with the intent to harm anyone, villain or otherwise. As of now, the promise has changed albeit only slightly, and she still doesn't dare use it to it's fullest. She went through with this philosophy sights set on being a hero, coursing almost a full year in a low income hero school before finally transferring to UA in the tail end of their first year. After admission Her main arcs after having entered the school have revolved around learning to deal with the things she feels and internalizing that instead of outwardly rejecting them, be it about her anger issues or getting a confession from a boy. Of note was her involvement in taking down an underground criminal organization known as "The Oni" which amongst other things gave her the resolve she needed to finally begin the long and arduous process of accepting her quirk as part of herself. Abilities Elizabeth is a very capable sword-fighter, alongside a strong hand-to-hand combatant using a combat style not too dissimilar from Krav Maga, although she didn't study the style per se and mostly uses techniques she stumbled upon. She's also a skilled pianist even if she doesn't even dare think about composing, and an extremely rookie florist. Quirk Using control of her own blood coupled with her regenerative abilities, the main use she gives her quirk is to provide healing to her teammates and others, however this doesn't mean she's a one trick pony. She also uses her blood to great defensive effect, using it as a shield for attacks on herself and others, the one thing she doesn't really use is offense, but in the case she needs to... She makes it known that her quirk is as scary as it sounds. Trivia *Elizabeth used to be a raging little murder demon. *Ask her about her dad, the look on her face will be epic *She's legally allowed to call Toragi Kyuyu "Doggo" *The color of her eyes changes between a pinkish white to the usual deep red, depending on the amount of blood currently in her system. *She owns a pet paper crane. She's as confused as you are. *She has a lot of tics, including stuttering like a crazy person at times. Quotes * (To Joseph Warren) ”TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! STRIKE THE FLAME AND GET BURNT!“ * (To Henry Cross) "Ghost! Cut this scum's tongue!" * (To Sanji Kyodo) "...I like peace and quiet too... Then how come you're my dearest friend?" * (To everyone trying to lewd her) "The F is for FBI" Category:Characters Category:Students